1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image blur correction device and imaging device furnished therewith, and in particular to an image blur correction device and imaging device furnished therewith for suppressing the blurring of images formed on imaging elements by driving said imaging elements.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97 and 1.98
Proposals have been made for cameras provided with an image blur correction device, whereby blurring of an image formed on an imaging element is suppressed by deflecting imaging elements such as CCDs or the like. Published Unexamined Application 2000-307937 (Patent Document 1) describes an imaging device furnished with a hand-induced blur prevention mechanism of this type. In that imaging device, an imaging element is attached to an L-shaped member via a first actuator, and the imaging element is driven by attaching this L-shaped member to the imaging device main body via a second actuator. The first actuator, that is, drives the imaging element in a first direction relative to the L-shaped member, and the second actuator drives the L-shaped member in a second direction relative to the imaging device main body. The imaging elements are moved in parallel to a desired position by the combination these first and second deflections.
Published Unexamined Application H6-46322 (Patent Document 2) describes an imaging device with a vibration damping function. In this imaging device, the imaging elements are slidably supported with respect to two perpendicular bars, and are driven in each direction by the repulsion between electromagnets and permanent magnets attached to each bar.
Published Unexamined Application 2003-110919 (Patent Document 3) describes an imaging device. In this imaging device, the imaging element is moved by a drive device having a base plate, a first slider moving in a direction parallel to the base plate, and a second slider moving in a direction perpendicular to the direction of movement of the first slider. Each slider is driven in each direction by an actuator using a piezoelectric element.
Published Unexamined Application 2004-77686 (Patent Document 4) describes an image stabilizing camera. In this image stabilizing camera, CCD imaging elements are supported by a first set of leaf springs constituted to be elastically deformable in a first direction, and another set of leaf springs constituted to be elastically deformable in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. The CCD imaging elements are deflected by pressing in each direction using actuators furnished with piezoelectric elements.
Published Unexamined Application 2004-77711 (Patent Document 5) describes a camera with a hand vibration correction function. In this camera, the imaging elements are supported so as to be rotatable about two mutually perpendicular axial lines parallel to the light receiving surfaces of the imaging elements. Image blurring is corrected by rotating the imaging elements about these two axial lines using piezoelectric elements.    Patent Document 1: Published Unexamined Application 2000-307937    Patent Document 2: Published Unexamined Application H6-46322    Patent Document 3: Published Unexamined Application 2003-110919    Patent Document 4: Published Unexamined Application 2004-77686    Patent Document 5: Published Unexamined Application 2004-77711